This invention relates to a light fixture, a light aperture and a method of dividing the light from a conventional light source and reflector into various portions of incident and reflected light resulting in generally uniform illumination of a viewing area of an optically diffusive element at a brightness level higher, and in a space smaller, than expected. Applications include light fixtures directly viewed by the human eye for exacting and cursory inspections such as x-ray viewers, illuminated tracing tables and transparency displays. Other utilizations could include lighting equipment used in the reproduction or transfer of photographic material such as plate makers, exposure equipment and photocopy machines. Additional utilization could be made of this light fixture in any applications requiring uniform lighting at high brightness levels.
At present, one prescribed method of approximating uniform light intensity across the viewing area of an optically diffusive element is by positioning the light source at as great a distance as practicable therefrom. In this manner, by removing the light source to a point at which the ratio of shortest to longest distances the light must traverse approaches one to one (accounting for the albedo of the reflector structure), the viewing area appears at all points equally illuminated. This method has the disadvantage of increasing physical dimensions of the light fixture while simultaneously decreasing the overall illumination. Additional light sources are then required to increase brightness to acceptable levels. Usually, the more light sources used, the more heat is generated.
Another prescribed method of approximating uniform light intensity across the viewing area of an optically diffusive element involves using special light sources. These are generally expensive, not readily available and not preferred.